


Arrogant Prince Charming KM

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Arrogant Prince Charming" as he's been called, has been arranged to marry who he calls "The Ice Princess" yet she is not the one that holds his heart. Will he give up the kingdom of Enterprise for love? Will his father King Pike, who the Prince works hard to prove himself to disown him for his choice? This is a tale of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrogant Prince Charming KM

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Rated for language.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Trek or its characters.  
>  **A/N:** Due to my love of fairy tale AUs and not getting much recs in my [st_ficfinder post](http://st-ficfinder.livejournal.com/602694.html) when I was looking for them, I decided to write one. It started out as Kirk/Uhura but came out as Kirk/McCoy. As a multi-shipper, I regret nothing. I love this pairing.

There once was a Prince. We shall call him, Arrogant Prince Charming. All the Ladies in the land desired the Arrogant Prince and he knew it. Countless ladies would throw themselves at him to gain his affections. He liked to have fun. He had a reputation of fun and the ladies, everyone knew this too.

Everyone like Princess Nyota Uhura knew all about the Arrogant Prince Charming James T. Kirk. He was handsome, she would give him that but as far as she was concerned, that was the only thing going for him. She saw the way he acted and had no interest in him what so ever so you can imagine how pissed off she was when she found out that it had been arranged for them to marry.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Princess Uhura screamed as she paced around her chamber. Her personal servant Gaila continued packing her clothes.

"It's not so bad. Jim's really cute and really smart." Gaila said. Uhura stopped and looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"You call him Jim now?" She said with anger in her voice. She knew of Gaila's and Jim's brief tryst long ago. What she thought was a tryst anyway even though she didn't have solid proof.

"Everyone calls him Jim." Gaila shrugged. "You don't really know anything about him do you?" She asked.

"No I don't and don't care to." Uhura said and walked to a window.

Uhura looked out over the vast lush landscape. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. She could see a magnificent castle in the distance. That castle was Castle Enterprise and its King was Christopher Pike. The kingdom was of legend. Its subjects were fiercely loyal and it's military unmatched. Everyone loved their King. She had much respect for him but his Prince, not so much. Uhura turned when there was a knock at the door.

"My Lady? Your carriage awaits you." A servant said before backing away and turning around to leave.

Gaila stood and closed the bag. She gave Uhura a sympathetic look as Uhura passed her to leave the room. The carriage ride was a long one. It gave Uhura time to cool off. Uhura listened to the soft humming by Gaila in the carriage as she looked out the window. Out of all the women in the kingdom, she wondered why she was picked to marry the Brat Prince. The carriage arrived to Castle Enterprise as the sun was about to set. As the carriage stopped, she could hear yelling from the inside towards the doors beyond the courtyard. There were two male voices. One sounded older and the other much younger.

"Nothing is ever good enough is it? I'm not good enough am I?" The younger voice accused.

"That's because you don't take this kingdom seriously! Why would I pass it down to you when everything is a game to you? You're not fit to rule. You're not fit to be the King of the Enterprise." The older voice said who Uhura assumed was King Pike. That meant the other must have been the Prince.

"Fine. Whatever. Screw this Kingdom." Uhura heard Jim say.

"That's part of the problem because you  _have_! Would it kill you to settle down and have a family? I don't mean bastard children either!" Pike accused.

Uhura watched as an angry Prince emerged on to the courtyard grounds. With gritted teeth and balled fists, he stormed pass Uhura without giving her a glance. Uhura looked at him and then back towards the castle. She smiled and bowed as the King appeared.

"It's a pleasure to see you again your highness." She said with her head lowered out of respect. She felt Pike's hand upon her shoulder

"Please, please, call me Christopher. Welcome to my kingdom." He said extending a hand. Uhura took it and stood up straight. "Let me show you around." He beckoned by extending his hand. Uhura smiled and walked with the King.

Jim stormed to the stables and took his favorite horse. He rode as fast as he could, putting as much space between him and the kingdom as he could. He didn't need Pike or some snobby Princess. He took the kingdom seriously just as Pike did. The Enterprise was destined for even greater things and he knew he could take her there. Jim just had a different style of doing things.

No one really knew him except his best friend Bones and even he had doubts about Jim's character. Everyone thought he slept around when all he really did was flirt. He liked to flirt. It was innocent and nothing ever came of it. Jim hated to have to constantly prove himself. He had to constantly prove himself thanks to his age, his good looks and even his attitude. Jim was tired of it, tired of Kings, Princesses, Kingdoms and everything.

"There you are." A familiar voice said on horseback.

"I'm so sick of everything, Bones." Jim said looking up as his friend dismounted from his brown horse. Bones then lead his horse over and sat down on the fallen log next to Jim.

"You don't mean that." Bones said rubbing Jim's shoulder.

"I do. I'm tired of this stupid Kingdom!" Jim yelled out.

"Look on the bright side; you have Princess Uhura waiting for you." Bones replied.

Jim shrugged off Bones's hand. "Are you serious? She's a snob and she hates me. She's like everyone else with their  _opinions_  of me." Jim said finally looking at him instead of at the ground below.

"Let her get to know you then. Take her out riding. Show her the library. She seems smart. She might like that. Let her see all the sides of you. Not just the ones she's heard about." Bones reassured.

Jim sighed and hung his head. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked back at the ground. "I guess I can give it a try." Jim said and gave his best friend's knee a pat.

Bones stood up and extended his hand. "Good. Someone needs to straighten your ass out."

Jim took his hand and smiled. Upon getting up, he pulled Bones into an embrace. " _You_  can just marry me instead of Uhura?" Jim continued to smile.

Bones gave him a shove back. "You're a goddamned idiot. Come on, I'm taking you home."

Jim had a lot on his mind that night. He tried to think of the many ways he could try to impress Princess Uhura but all he could think about was his best friend and Captain of the Guards, Bones. The thought of marrying Bones was becoming more appealing the more he thought about it. He could easily spend the rest of his life with Bones. Bones made him laugh. Bones told his honest opinion even if it was hurtful and about Jim. Bones was damn attractive and all around stunning, mentally, physically and sexually.

Sexually. Bones was sexual. Bones was sexy. Jim couldn't remember how many times he got distracted by those lips, those eyes and hands that were too damned smooth for the job that he did. Bones had been with Jim on many adventures. Jim had watched as he rose up in the ranks and became Captain. Jim was quite proud of him and enchanted with him all at the same time. There was just one huge problem, Jim didn't think Bones would go for him. He was a male after all and Jim had no idea if Bones would give him the time of day. Jim couldn't link him to any females or males for that matter. It was like Bones was a lone wolf or married to his job.

Jim analyzed all of their past interactions. The two had lingering gazes on occasion. They combat trained and often wrestled. They had even showered together a few times. Jim smiled at the memory of grabbing Bones's ass and having him jump followed by Jim getting smacked with a towel. As much as they played around, Jim still couldn't find any indication that Bones liked him on a different level. Jim thought well into the night until he fell asleep.

Days went by with Jim occupying himself outside of the castle. Bones found the Prince in the woods with a hunting bow at his side. Jim had heard him coming and turned his horse around to greet Bones. Bones stopped his horse in front of Jim and stared at him.

"The King is pissed at you, you know? He's pissed that you've been ignoring the Princess." Bone said with anger in his voice.

"I don't care about the Ice Princess." Jim replied and rolled his eyes.

"What about the plan to try and impress her?" Bones asked, the anger in his voice subsiding.

"I don't care about impressing  _her_." Jim said. Bones arched a brow.

"You say her as if there is someone else you want to impress." Bones stated.

"There is." Jim replied.

"Goddamit man, don't leave me hanging. Who is it? Who is worth getting your father angry and turn your back on a beautiful Princess? Who is worth denying all the wealth you will gain when you marry, the kingdom of Enterprise and the favor of your father? Is it another common girl?" He asked as the anger came back.

"It's you." Jim said simply.

"What?" Bones asked as if he didn't hear right.

Jim turned his horse around so that his back was facing Bones. "I'm in love with my best friend. I've fought with him. I've trained with him. I've watched him grow and rise up in the ranks. He's been by my side and I can't think of anyone I would rather rule with or spend my life with."

Bones guided his horse in front of Jim and looked into Jim's blue eyes. "Your father is not going to allow us to be—" Bones started.

"Then I renounce the throne!" Jim exclaimed.

"You can't!" Bones protested.

"Watch me!" Jim said and yanked the reigns of his horse and took off.

"Goddamit, Jim!" Bones said and raced after Jim. "Slow down you spoiled brat! Slow down!" Bones yelled.

Jim did as he was told until they were trotting side by side. "You're about to give up your kingdom and I haven't even told you I love you."

Jim stopped his horse and looked at Bones. "Do you?" He asked with sincerity.

Bones stopped his horse and looked at Jim. "Yes." He said simply.

"Then it's decided. I'm giving up the kingdom. I love you Bones." Jim said and yanked the reigns once more.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 2: Please fave (ff . net) or leave kudos (Ao3) if you enjoyed. Thanks
> 
> A/N 3: I'm going to mark this as complete vs WIP. I don't know where to go with this story and I don't want to give anyone false hope. This story was intended to be Kirk/Uhura but it turned out Kirk/McCoy, which as a multi-shipper, I have no regrets because I love so many ST pairings. I just don't have any ideas as to how to continue this story. Nor how to introduce the warring kingdom of Romulus lead by angry Prince Nero or Prince Spock of the kingdom of Vulcan. If you're a writer, please write more ST Fairy Tale and Fantasy AUs. I love them so much.


End file.
